


Douce (Soft)

by candyapplesandrazorblades



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyapplesandrazorblades/pseuds/candyapplesandrazorblades
Summary: While searching for leads in a local pumpkin patch Spencer crosses paths with you.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Illuminating

**Author's Note:**

> Not me projecting all my spooky love onto Dr. Reid. I’m not sure how many chapters this will be but I’m obsessed with a soft Spencer and a soft, spooky baby. So far I haven’t described the reader but she will be plus-size and tall with no defining racial features.

The third Saturday of September was a perfect autumn day. Crisp and sunny. _Just_ right.   
  
The pumpkin patch was more crowded than usual with a suspicious black SUV obscuring the storefront. You parked and started walking down the dirt path to the patches when a gentle voice called behind you.   
  
_‘Miss?’_  
  
Spinning on your heels, assuming you dropped something you head toward the voice. You stopped several feet in front of him and glanced over his tall, thin frame. He was pretty, pale with plump lips albeit a bit dry. Light brown hair was tucked behind his left ear with soft curly ends resting at his shoulders and his eyes were brown, _no wait_ , they’re hazel in the sunlight. He was _beautifu_ l.   
  
_‘Miss?’_ He calls again.   
  
_‘Yes?’_ you answer meeting his gaze.   
  
_‘I’m Spencer Reid from the FBI, I work with the behavioral analysis unit. We’re investing a disappearance that may have occurred in a corn maze in the area’_ his tone was oddly calm considering the circumstances.   
  
_‘I heard about that, it’s terrible’_ you say as you look down at your dusty shoes. His pants don’t quite touch the tops of his beat-up black and white Chucks and you notice that both his socks are different patterns and colors and you can’t help but smile wide at him.   
  
_Is he blushing?_  
  
 _‘Ha-have you seen anyone suspicious in the area?’_ He inquires  
  
 _He’s definitely blushing._  
  
 _‘Unfortunately no, this is my first trip out here this year. Could I call you if I see anything suspicious?’_  
  
You hope he picks up the suggestion but you aren’t sure until he fumbles with his wallet to pull out a business card.  
  
You take it and read aloud _‘Dr. Spencer Reid? You’re impressive you can’t be older than 30.’_  
  
 _‘I, uh, I graduated high school when I was 12 and I am actually 31.’_ He’s smoothing his hair back and shifting his weight.   
  
_‘Now I’m just embarrassed for myself.’_ You chortle, pocketing his card and turning back to the pumpkin patch  
  
_‘Uh, you know you could call me even if you don’t see anything suspicious’_ he’s trying to sound as confident as possible like Derek had told him.   
  
You face him and smile, _‘I will Dr. Reid.’_  
  
He gives you a small wave and slight grin and you try not to be _too_ obvious in your excitement.   
  
_Is he the cutest guy you’ve ever seen? He has to be._ Suddenly your focus isn’t about finding the most symmetrical pumpkin ever. _Should you call him? He was probably just being nice. But he’s so cute._ You fight with your inner monologue until you walk back with a pretty good pumpkin.   
  
At the register, you grab fresh donuts and apple cider and tote them to your car. He’s leaning against a black SUV with another handsome guy and a pretty dark-haired woman. You assume those are his partners.   
  
_‘Is that her?’_ Derek tilts his head toward you.   
  
_‘Yes, that’s her. Could you be more conspicuous?’_ he breathes out   
  
_‘Did you get her name or number?’_ both partners ask talking over each other  
  
_‘Well, no’_ Spencer rubs the back of his neck ‘I just asked her to call me’   
  
_‘Go, go, go’_ Emily and Derek say in unison pushing him forward.   
  
You can hear someone jogging behind you as you shut your trunk.   
  
_‘Dr. Reid?’_  
  
 _‘Um, I forgot to ask, or, well, I wanted to ask, could I-I possibly have your number too?’_  
  
 _‘Of course’_ you smile and squeeze his arm lightly. Laying his card on your trunk you send a text _‘Hi, it’s Y/N, the girl from the pumpkin patch’_  
  
His phone chimes, _‘that’d be me’_ you state and open your car door _‘talk to you soon’._   
  
_‘Atta boy’_ one of his partners calls out and you can see his male partner slapping his shoulder.   
  
— — — —   
  
On Tuesday you’re immersed in your tarp-covered living room floor with all the tools needed to carve a pumpkin and Hocus Pocus playing in the background. Deciding to finally reach out to the cute doctor you snap a picture of your pumpkin and mess and send it. A ping sounds almost instantly with a compliment to your design and Dr. Reid asking if he could call instead.   
  
_‘Hi’_ you hope he can hear the smile in your voice.  
  
_‘H-hi’_ you can, however, hear the nerves in his voice.   
  
Spencer is fiddling with his tie trying to remember how to talk.   
  
_‘Spencer are you there?’_  
  
 _‘Ye-yea, I’m here. U-um, I wanted to ask...wouldyouliketogoonadatewithmeSunday’_  
  
 _‘What did you have in mind?’_  
  
 _‘Well, there’s this illuminated pumpkin patch I think you’d love and maybe we could have dinner first?’_  
  
 _‘That sounds amazing.’_ you try to hide an excited giggle but it slips out anyway. Spencer lets out a sigh of relief and you carry on with some small talk.   
  
Before you realize two hours have gone by and you feel as if you know Spencer better than anyone you’d met in the last year in the city.   
  
Soft yawns start to interrupt the conversation and both of you bid farewell.   
  
— — — —  
  
Spencer can’t sleep. Not that that’s unusual but tonight he tosses and turns replaying their conversation over in his head. You giggle a lot and yet somehow her presence is very reassuring. _He decides needs that._  
  
Soft, affirming, and affectionate. _Well, he doesn’t know if you’re affectionate yet or not but he imagines you are._ When you touched him at the pumpkin patch he felt like his skin was on _fire_ and he longed for you to touch him again. _Wait, was he that touch starved? He decides he is._  
  
— — — —  
  
Sunday can’t come fast enough for either of you. Spencer had insisted that he would pick you up and you’d reluctantly agreed. _Surely someone for the FBI wouldn’t be a creep._ By Friday you had already picked out your outfit - a cozy sweater, jeans, and booties. _You were only a little bit excited, okay that was an understatement._ Spencer called every day when he was able and if he couldn’t you always made sure to at least say _‘hi’_ via text.   
  
Sunday comes as fast as you’d expect and a shrill ding sounds from the front door. Oh man, you’re fucked. His hair is messed up but in that perfect bedhead sorta way and he’s wearing black and gold horn-rimmed glasses. He’s got on so many layers you don’t bother to count and you realize the mismatched socks are a signature and not a gaffe.   
  
‘ _I got this for you’_ he’s reaching out to place a small ceramic ghost-shaped candy bowl in your hands with a handwritten note attached to the side. _‘I put all of my favorite candies inside and made a ranking chart for you’._ You want to melt, how could someone be so sweet? Your cheeks feel unbearably warm as you invite him in while you put up your gift.   
  
_‘Let’s go’_ you say as your smiling and pulling him out the door. He drives an old VW bug and this doesn’t surprise you in the least.   
  
Dinner goes like catching up with an old friend and you manage to make him snort-laugh with a few _really_ bad jokes.   
  
_‘What kind of overalls does Mario wear? Denim-denim-denim.’_  
  
Your final destination of the night is just within walking distance from the restaurant. You take note that Spencer walks on the outside of you closest to the street. As you’re about to point this out Spencer starts to explain Middle Age origins of which side of a man was socially acceptable to walk on and why. _‘Do you know everything?’_ It sounds harsh as you blurt it out and you correct yourself _‘I mean is there anything you don’t know something about.’_  
  
 _‘Of course’_ he says excitable _‘information and science are constantly evolving so one can’t know everything.’_  
  
Your fingers brush against his lightly and he intertwines them. His hands are soft, warm, and engulfing. Fairy lights start to come into view and for a moment you’re almost overwhelmed. Spencer hands two tickets to a booth attendant and you stare in disbelief.   
  
_‘Do you like it?’_  
  
 _‘I love it’_  
  
Turning to face him you place a chaste kiss on his lips and take his hand as you start walking. Thousands of carved and lit pumpkins line a walkway with displays set up in intervals. Both of you are enthralled with the craftsmanship put into each pumpkin.   
  
You watch his face as he studies what is before him. His profile is dreamy - a cute little nose and a jaw that could cut glass. _You were fucked, absolutely, and thoroughly._ You knew it when you first laid eyes on him and tonight just reaffirmed your suspicions.   
  
_You were in deeply, deeply infatuated with Dr. Reid._  
  
— — — —


	2. The Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer experiments...with himself.

Two kisses. _Two. Kisses._ That’s how many kisses Spencer received that night. One in the pumpkin patch and one at her doorway. Achingly sweet and gentle. The second time his hands had cupped her face while she rested hers on his waist. He could still smell her perfume on his scarf after they had a hug that felt everlasting. _Soft, soft, soft._ It’s the only word his big, _stupid_ brain could use to describe her.

Lately, he had been able to sleep. She relaxed him, he had even broken down and used FaceTime just to see her during an, especially long case. However, this wasn’t the only thing helping him sleep and he felt _downright guilty_ about it too. 

Jokingly, some time ago he had bought a Fleshlight, pocket pussy, whatever you’d prefer to call it. He had read things and it just sounded too good to be true but when it arrived at his apartment door he just couldn’t bear to use it. All this time it had sat under his bed still in its original shipping container until two nights ago. 

It was insufferable really, with sleep had come wet dreams and with wet dreams had come more frequent erections and he _needed_ relief other than his hand, and he needed it _badly._ Late one night he had leaned over the bed, almost upside down, and reached until his fingers touched cardboard. Pulling himself and the box up he opens it and inspects the toy. He read the instruction manual and washed it up. His heart was racing and he was flushed at just the thought of what this might feel like. 

It had been some years between his last sexual encounter but it all happened so fast he wasn’t quite sure what he felt. Hopefully, this would be a reminder. Safe under the covers he lifts his hips to push off his boxers and bottoms. On his nightstand sits a bottle of lube and the Fleshlight. He pops the top of the lube open and squirts a bit into his hand. _This is messy._ A few drops are on his chest and stomach but most made it to it’s designated area. 

His muscles contract at the cold sensation and he grips the toy with his other hand. Studying, he pushes a lubed finger as deep as it can go. He adds another and his thoughts drift. Specifically to what his fingers would look like this deep inside of you. _Were you this tight? What did you sound like when you were turned on? What would it feel like when you came?_ These thoughts were feeding his fire and he needed to quell it.

His cock was laid against his belly with a slight curve and several prominent veins. He was a bit longer than average and _thick_. 

Taking in a few shaky breaths he runs the entrance over the head of his cock. Hissing at the sensitivity as he sheathes himself inside and adjusts to the slick, tightness around him. He hasn’t even moved and he’s almost ready to cum. _Maybe this is good practice._ Steadying his hand and breath, he moves up and down - straight to the point, no funny business. 

Until now he’s been too afraid to watch himself but he works up the courage. Now he’s fucking the Fleshlight - shamelessly. PING. _Fuck, now he’s lost his rhythm and who the fuck is texting him so late. It’s her._ A simple picture. She’s wearing a pajama short set in lavender cuddled into a pillow and blanket with the text, _‘wish you were here_ 🥺’ 

Involuntarily he thrust into the toy and looks over the picture. It’s purely innocent in content but when he closes his eyes he can practically see you riding his cock, your blouse open and breasts exposed, his hands all over you. 

That’s the image that brings him over the precipice. Fingers dug into flesh, buried deep inside of you. 

It takes him a few minutes to recover. He’s sweating, chest heaving, and cum dripping out of the toy and pooling around the base of his cock. 

_‘You have no idea pumpkin’_

— — — —

You don’t remember when he started calling you Pumpkin but you do remember how fuzzy and warm it made you feel. 

It had been a little over a month since your first date. 36 days, 12 hours, 3 minutes and 54 seconds to be exact. _Unfortunately,_ the second date had yet to happen because of his job. You talked as often as possible and met up for coffee on the mornings that he didn’t have to be in early but you needed a night alone with him. 

You _deeply_ wanted to be intimate with Spencer but with constant conversation you two had eventually stumbled onto the topic of bullies. Both of you had experience but Spencer’s was heartbreaking. _Blindfolded and mocked_. You could hear the hurt that still coated his memory. You no longer saw yourself as the things people had said about you but he still did. _You’d make it your life’s mission to teach Spencer how beautiful he truly was._

— — — —

_‘I have a surprise for you tonight if you land early enough. We’re going to make blindfolds fun again.’_

Text wasn’t your usual means of communication but you needed to him to get him over. 

Nervously you wait for a response. 

_‘We are?’_

_‘Hopefully. Only if you’re comfortable though.’_

_‘I trust you’_

_I trust you._ Three words that were inexplicably more important than anything he’d ever said to you before. 

— — — —

A gentle knock and you’re on your feet to greet Spencer at the door. You’d opted to stay in pjs to make tonight seem more relaxed.

_‘Hi.’_ he says pulling you in for a big hug promptly kissing your forehead and then lips. He pulls the silk fabric from your hands and dangles it in front of you. 

_‘This is for me?’_

_‘Only if you want too.’_ you lean in to kiss him again as he says ‘ _I do’._

Stepping behind him you tie a knot careful to avoid pulling his hair and you guide him into your bathroom. 

A garden tub is situated in the corner of the room and is filled with steamy water and softly scented oils like lavender and rose. Candles line a shelf above the tub and wash the room in warm, swaying light. 

He looks delicious and you can’t help but take advantage of his sightlessness. Unbuttoning the second and third buttons of his shirt cause his breath to hitch and you kiss him, tongue brushing against his lips. He parts them in a sigh, bringing his hands up to still you and swirling his tongue with yours. Reaching behind him you unknot the blindfold and he breaks your kiss to take in his surroundings. He’s silent and swallows thickly. 

_‘I want to bathe you’_ you whisper. 

He looks confused but not nervous. 

_‘Why?’_ is all he can think to question and you explain the intimacy of it and that you want to see how beautiful his body is. You continue _‘If you’re aren’t ready, I understand but you should still take the bath. It’ll be relaxing’_

_‘I want too’_ he’s hesitating and you offer to undress him or step outside while he gets in. 

_‘You can undress me’_ lights across your skin as he pulls you in for another kiss and you work the remaining buttons. For every inch of skin that’s exposed, you lay a kiss in its wake stopping just above his belt buckle. You rise back up, peppering love bites to his chest while he shimmies out of his pants and shoes. 

You swat his butt as he turns to get in the bath. 

_‘Dr. Reid, I don’t think you need socks for this’_ you bend down and remove them one by one. _‘Let me know if the water is okay_ ’ he nods his approval making ripples with his hands. 

He lowers himself into the water and rests against the cool acrylic. 

_‘Comfortable?’_ you ask and he just nods, eyes heavy. You explain how you’re going to wash him starting with his hair and one eye shoots open glaring at you suspiciously. 

_‘I assume you’re tender-headed? I am too and I promise not to hurt you.’_ He closes his eye back and leans forward, dropping his head back to allow you access. You’re careful to not get water or suds in his eyes or ears and he’s leaning into your hands, mewling while you massage his scalp. 

_‘This is nice’_ he breaths out opening his eyes and you hum in response. He watches your concentrated expressions as you gather up sudsy body wash on a cloth. Spencer looks at you longingly, like you’re the sweetest thing he’s ever seen. Before he can lean back, you’re resting the cloth to his back. You work in gentle motions moving from his sides to chest to legs to toes and everywhere in between. He laughs and pulls away, splashing water as the cloth touches the pad of his foot. _‘Don’t tickle me, no please’_ he’s begging and laughing simultaneously. _‘We can save that for another night’_ you move back to him and kiss his nose, _‘how are you so stinkin’ cute Spencer Reid?’_ He scrunches his nose and shrugs in response. ‘ _Am not’_ he teases and you pinch his arm. 

_‘Do you wanna stay in a little bit longer?’_

_‘I’d like that’_ he answers resting against the acrylic again. You stand and kiss his forehead turning to leave and his hand rests on your wrist. _‘Stay’_ it’s a question and command that’s dripping with need and you can’t deny him. You seat yourself on the footstep attached to the tub and let your hand rest in the water drawing shapes. 

While his eyes are closed you glance over his form, taking in the surprising definition of his arms and legs. He’s svelte. You feel heat wash over your face as your eyes move lower. He’s hard but not achingly so. 

You reach for him, your touch is light but firm. His eyes flit beneath the lids and he whimpers _‘oh’_. You find a slow pace that makes him throw his head back. Spencer loves to talk and this time was no exception. _‘I’ve thought of you so much, I touch myself almost every night. Fuck, faster please.’_ It all spills out at once and he can’t bother to be embarrassed when you’re touching him like this. 

_‘What do you think about Dr. Reid?’_ your voice is hushed and lusty. He groans at the use of his title. Stuttering out he answers _‘a few nights ago when you sent me the picture of you in bed, I-I came thinking about you riding me. How you’d feel around me. I want to fill you up.’_ He’s panting under you as you clench your thighs trying to get relief from your arousal. 

Your pace picks up to match his breaths as his muscles draw taut and his hands reach down to squeeze his thighs. ‘ _So close, I’m so close. Please make me cum, please.’_ You grab his chin, pulling him into a kiss. Then he’s moaning so loud you’re almost sure your neighbors can hear. 

His head rests on your shoulder as you coax him out of the bath. Standing, you help to pull him to his feet and wrap him in an over-sized towel. 

_‘Can I touch you?’_ it’s a quiet request and he’s blushing down to his chest making his best puppy eyes. 

_‘Where do you want to tou-’_

_‘Anywhere’_ he’s on you before you can finish your sentence and suddenly he has your lower half pressed against the counter and he taps your hip. 

You adjust to a seated position on top of the granite as he moves between your legs. His kisses are different now, softer still but there’s something else behind it, something fervid. 

His hands are warm as they snake under your plain black tee. His hands are everywhere and his fingers linger over your softest parts. He hums in appreciation and moves to undo your bra. You move to discard your shirt and bra. Spencer’s eyes slowly take all of you in. He’s studying you, memorizing each curve and dimple. 

_‘Spencer, touch me’_ you whine and he’s on you. His fingers are in the waistband of your shorts, you lift your hips as he pulls them off and tosses them and his towel to the side. His chest is pressed against you as he kisses a pattern over your neck and shoulders. Breathy moans escape from your lips. _‘I wanna hear you’_ is ghosted over your skin as he lifts your breast to his mouth. His lips close around the stiff peak of your nipple and he begins to suck. Your back arches as you lean against the wall for support giving him better access. Your hands tangle in his hair and his free hand comes up to massage your other breast. _‘Oh fuck, Spencer, that feels perfect.’_ He switches sides and continues his ministrations letting his hand drift between your thighs. 

He grabs your hips roughly and pulls you to the edge spreading your legs so he can see you. He’s moaning out at the sight and you catch his hand wondering to touch himself. _‘Can I?’_ He looks sheepish as he’s asking. _‘Of course’_ it’s heady and you can’t remember a time you’ve ever been so ready for someone. 

One hand is spreading your lips as the other collects your wetness with a single digit. He brings a slick covered finger to his mouth and cleans it. You groan out and grab your tits gently tugging at your nipples. His finger dips back and he pushes inside of your heat and pumps in and out at a rhythmic pace. Spencer is concentrated, his forehead resting against yours as he watches his finger disappear inside of you. He presses a second digit to your entrance and you moan out in approval. It burns and stretches in the most delicious way. _‘You’re so tight around me and you’re taking me so well’_ he praises. 

Your legs fall open further still as you bring your knees up and you can feel just how deep he really is. ‘ _Scissor your fingers’_ you breathe out as you circle your clit. Ever the good student he does so and he can feel you clench around him. He picks up his pace and tries curling his fingers up slightly. Your thighs are shaking as you grip onto him riding out your orgasm. _‘Fuck_ ’ is all you can manage as he brings you in for a sloppy kiss. 

His weight is resting on you as you come down and his fingers are playing with the ends of your hair. _‘Come on let’s brush your hair before it gets too dry.’_ you huff out slipping off the counter to get dressed. 

You pat the edge of the bed and he follows your request and sits sideways while you expertly brush through his messy curls. You press kisses across the horizon of his shoulders and he leans into you, back resting on your chest. He looks relaxed yet exhausted, so you offer to grab his overnight bag from the entrance way. He lifts himself off of you unwillingly and you make quick work of your task. 

_‘I’ll make us some food while you get dressed.’_

He meets you in the kitchen as you set out two plates of lasagna. He asks you about your day and watches as you animatedly tell him. After it quiets down you reach your hand out for his and ask if he wants to stay the night. _‘Of course’_ he says bringing your hand up to kiss the knuckles. 

_Dr. Reid is deeply, deeply infatuated with you._

— — — — 


End file.
